Software download via the Internet is quickly replacing traditional brick-and-mortar avenues for software distribution. Broadband Internet access allows a customer to download software that would otherwise be distributed through multiple compact discs (CDs) or digital versatile discs (DVDs). Such downloads may be more convenient than a trip to a retail store. Depending on the program size and connection speed, a program may be downloaded, for example, in seconds, minutes, or hours.